Perdition
by Chaotic Blades
Summary: The Supreme King is merciless. He's cruel. A short oneshort about his bloodthirsty conquest of Dark World. Rated for blood.


"P-please…," begged the woman cowering on the floor, "Please, just take me… but leave my son

It's been awhile since I've written anything angst/horror related so any criticism is fine! Actually, it is with any of my stories but…. Whatever.

I don't own GX. I just don't.

-- Start --

"P-please…," begged the woman cowering on the floor, "Please, just take me… but leave my son! H-have mercy, we haven't done anything to oppose you!"

"Fools! This village has been supplying food to the rebel army! Anyone who dares to help the enemies of the Supreme King is an enemy of the Supreme King!" roared one of the fiends.

"And all enemies shall be eliminated without mercy!" another bellowed, reaching out to grab the helpless woman. He paused in this action, stopped by a motion from his leader's arm.

"This woman has asked for mercy," he noted, his cold gaze boring into her very soul. Her eyes widened in fear. "We will give it to her," he stated, turning away, "She will be killed outright and no duel will take place. When you find this son of hers, he is to be sent to our camp for any duelists who survive this little resistance." The Supreme King began to walk away.

"You'll do no such thing!" declared a voice. His eyes flicked over to a man that dropped into the room through the broken roof. He wore the standard brown cloak of the village with the belt of the chieftain. "Stay away from my wife or you'll pay!" The man had his hand curled into a fist. A snarl formed over his face when he saw what had happened to his home.

"Darling! You can't stay here, it's already too late! I can't be saved but our boy can be! Please, you must save him while there's still a ch-" She fell silent as quickly as the blade fell through the air to make contact with her neck. A hideous thud was heard, then a steady dripping of blood to the floor. The man gaped in horror at the fate of his wife, his anger growing with the puddle forming around her body.

"Forgive me Your Majesty, the wench was annoying me with her chatter," said a grinning monster, removing the equip spell he had used.

"You…! I'll kill you for what you did to her! You commanded that fiend to do that!" the chieftain raged, whipping out his duel disk and glaring at the stoic king before him.

"Kill me?" asked the Supreme King, finally turning to look at the man, "Who are you to think I could be defeated so easily?" The man felt waves of terror rush over him. Those eyes! Those chilling, indifferent… almost cruel eyes…. He felt as though if he took one breath, those eyes would steal it away in a flash.

_Drip, drip, drip._

"Y-you…. Y-you…." A shudder ran through his body. He gasped heavily for breath.

_Drip._

The Supreme King stared impassively. The shudder soon escalated through the chieftain's body until he could barely stand. Where could courage exist in the face of the king?

_Drip. Drip._

"Why have you done all this? Wh-what's there to gain?!" he cried in desperation.

"Power. Power can be gained. What else is there?"

Power. Power? All this… for power? What inhuman monster could sacrifice an entire world… all for power? The man's thoughts were what sent him over the edge in the end. With a whimper the man ran with his tail between his legs. Too bad he never made it far.

"You challenged me, and all challenges are accepted," said the Supreme King sternly. Duel disk activated, he mercilessly destroyed the terrified chieftain.

"Duel!" they cried in unison. One voice was shaky as opposed to the other, strong and firm.

A wail of anguish soon rose above the breeze. It was quickly followed by glimmers of light shooting upwards towards the stars. The last trace of him and his village disappeared.

"We're done here. Move out," the Supreme King ordered, deactivating his duel disk. He walked off, followed by his army and all the duelists they captured for the camp.

Months later, when he next saw these villagers, they were all his loyal servants. He enjoyed sending them off on suicide missions. Especially one in particular, whose mother died a fools death and father was a coward in the end. Glowing eyes of gold watched as the boy invaded a top-security duel monster village. It was amazing the foolish deeds one will do in order to receive great rewards. He watched as the boy lost and died.

No emotion.

No compassion.

No sound, save for the dripping of blood.

-- End --


End file.
